The number of connector circuits for circuit processing has increased due to increase in electric components through increase in convenience devices such as multimedia, GPS, and information communication equipment, along with increase in number of wirings for various data and signals for driving vehicles and operating devices.
FIG. 14 is a diagram illustrating such a connector. As illustrated in FIG. 14, the existing connector includes a male housing 110, male terminals (not illustrated) protruding from a bottom surface of the male housing 110, a female housing 130 having an one open side and having the male housing 110 inserted thereinto through the one open side, a lever 140 coupled with the male housing, and a TPA (Terminal Position Assurance) 150 for preventing the male housing 110 from being separated from a terminal of the female housing 130. The male housing 110 is inserted through the opened portion of the female housing 130 to electrically connect the male terminals (not illustrated) of the bottom surface of the male housing 110 to the female housing 130.
However, due to the recent increase in number of circuits, a multi-pole circuit connector is required, and the male terminals (not illustrated), disposed on the bottom surface of the male housing 110, may be easily damaged, deformed, warped, and the like.